tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Jono Renfield
Jono Renfield is a blind, snarky warrior and a long-time member of the Grand Alliance. He met some of his old Alliance comrades again 11 years after the Cataclysm and decided to join them once more until their treatment of Hannibal Losstarot in the aftermath of the Battle of Vanna made him flee with Hannibal to Trinity Gask. He was betrayed by his beloved Vaetris L'andariel not long after who turned out to be an archdemon and who poisoned him and left him to die. Jono survived the encounter, however, and ended up in the Void until he fought off the poison and awakened in Alent to continue his adventures with his new companion, the monkey Ted. Biography Early Years Born blind in Remon, little Jono Renfield always "saw" the world a little different than most. Because of this he developed a dark (har har, because that's all I see) humor and an eccentric attitude. In spite of this he was always getting pity for his "deformity" and got put in an awkward position of hating the world and laughing at it at the same time, while also being handed everything on a silver platter. Things changed, however, when a rude samurai came into town and slapped him around a bit with no thought over his special condition. He mouthed off, pissed him off, and then was drawn in a battle where he effectively dodged the man's every attack. Impressed, and a little drunk (Man, wouldn't training a blind kid to kick people's asses be hilarious?), the samurai took Jono under his wing. Jono learned the way of the sword and began fighting with much skill. He became a slightly darker and less bratty shadow of his former self. Distreyd Era Jono became a member of the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria and fought under the banner of Marcus Sarillius to liberate Remon. As a member of the Fellowship, he quickly introduced himself to some of the female company, and initiated a symbolic show of fealty to the new Remonian king Marcus by throwing his sword at his feet, quickly followed by the rest of those present. Among Jono's first shows of strength was the single-handed defeat of a Yamatian ambush, while naked. He would also use his extra-sensory abilities to see through the illusions of Seishuu Kazejin who caused the Grand Alliance quite a bit of trouble. He would be among the surviving members of the ill-fated Delegation of Thirteen during the Great War. He was beaten by Kareth d'Zarnagon in the Second Battle of Myridia, and thought dead. Taken from the battlefield by nuns, he was cared for back to full health, but rewarded their charity by defiling an impressionable young novice. He would travel after escaping their vengeful paladins, but his loss would haunt him and cause him to seek his former master for more training. Unfortunately as he found himself in Yamato he lost his supernatural abilities and found himself truly blind for the first time, and in a country overrun with demons. Godslayer Era Tears of the Sun Jono fought as a revolutionary for many years, alongside such groups as Akai Tora, but also alone. During a stay in the territories of the Western Horde, he met a woman who turned out to be a Dreadlady. An unhealthy affair ensued, and ended when he challenged her archdemon father Pazuzu to a duel, was mysteriously rendered unconscious, and shipped to the deserts of Libaterra. He wandered for a long time, near death when the Grand Alliance happened upon him who were in the desert to help restore Khalid al-Saif to the throne which Adela al-Saif had usurped. Jono would reconnect with former friends such as Refan d'Zarnagon, make known his conflicted feelings about Axikasha Keiran and her role in his "death", and do little else in Vanna but annoy and joyously throw himself into any fight. During the trial to save Khalid's life, he would take a headstrong stance against the Sirithai, coming into conflict with members of the Alliance. In the following battle with Plushiebunny, he learned of Refan's demonic heritage, and delivered the killing blow to the monster with Ax. When all had calmed, he made peace with his friend's other half and they bonded over a day well won. The Winds of Wrath Back in Vanna, Jono participated in the Battle of Vanna to depose Adela al-Saif. It was during this that he witnessed the disappearance of Nesa Mikoto and the death of Nalaen Silverpond. After the fighting, he was entertaining the imprisoned Hannibal Losstarot when Totenkopf assassins entered, intending to take the boy's life. Jono was aided in the fight by Ax's underling Vaetris Redfield who made a strong impression on him. Sowing Season Jono celebrated the new Sultan's coronation with Sophia in a rather intimate way. He sneaked out of bed long enough to investigate a noise downstairs, and resuscitated Ax, who had been attacked by a mysterious foe. Upstairs, Sophia was awake. She voiced her opinion that the night before meant nothing, and that Jono may have feelings for someone else. This was followed by Vaetris brushing him off downstairs, and Jono feeling miserable for reasons he didn't understand. When the Alliance and the Sultanate of Karaganda held a meeting to discuss how to use the prisoners, including young Hannibal, Jono made a point of voicing his disgust to Jonathan Ferron and anyone else who saw using a boy against his mother as anything but monstrous. Formulating a plan, he stealthily made his way into the cells to free Hannibal and take him to Trinity Gask. Refusing to release the boy's assassin servants, he did promise them he would lay down his life for Master Losstarot. Before leaving, he also asked Vaetris along as a sort of date, and the three left Vanna under the cover of darkness. They crossed desert and open field with little incident, Jono sharing his life in Yamato with his companions along the way. Eventually the peace was interrupted by part of a foursome of demonic bounty hunters, presumably after Jono regarding the matter of his duel. Surprised and weaponless, Jono was able to choke out the beast before Vaetris and Hannibal discovered his predicament. They were soon making double time toward Trinity Gask, meeting Briss Phoenixheart and his own escaped prisoner, and being greeted outwardly by Glaurung as heroes, but secretly with suspicion. Upon enterting the town, Jono was drugged by mystical toxin created by the bounty hunters' leader, Saleos. This restored the spiritual portions of Jono's second sight, allowing him to speak to his dead father once more, but it also blocked out his other senses with the smells and sounds of the Demon Realm. Saleos and one of his minions eventually cornered Jono on the streets of downtown Trinity Gask, banished his father's shade, and prepared to end the hunt. Meanwhile, Vaetris made plans to abandon the swordsman, and unlikely allies appeared, along with a group of S Class Mullencamp commandos led by Grace Ripley. While everyone else distracted the four minion demons, Jono attacked Saleos and defeated the demon bounty hunter by the skin of his teeth. Claiming the demon's swords as his own, which he dubbed Humanitas and Humilitas, he left Saleos alive to question later. Devourer's Reach More info later. Day of the Damned The demonic poisons of Vaetris and Saleos made Jono's physical body shift between the two realms of the Void and the Land of the Living. He occasionally muttered Vaetris's name and her betrayal as well as the involvement of demons, but the Sinlarine pilgrims who had picked him up simply assumed that demons had taken his beloved from him. Despite the pilgrims' best efforts to wake him up, the blind swordsman remained unconscious and was guarded by Ted. Haruko Mizushima ended up travelling with the pilgrims for a short while, and when she heard that they had a man from Yamato among them, she became curious and asked to see him, thinking he might be someone she knew. A Cry in the Dark Deceiver's Gambit Aliases and Nicknames ; Mad Mole : What demons of Yamato call him. Appearance Blindfolded because the dead lights he had for eyes gave people the "creeps." He wore black to solidify his position in Angsty Swordsman Monthly. Tunic thing, flowing, with a long cloth belt. Probably some purple and bronzes to compliment the black. His boots and gloves were practical, but black and leathery to drive the ladies wild. No shackles, he ain't into bondage. Dark blue pants, Arabian in style, and a silk shirt underneath his black leather contraption. Brown hair, unkempt, but amazingly stylistic. Not too long and girly. In fact, didn't even break the line of the shoulders. He was small, well-built, but mostly leaned towards the speedy fighter-type. Personality and Traits His attire was dark, his humor was dark, and his view of the world was pessimistic, but there was still cheer in pessimism. Or maybe that was just contradictory. Labeled mad in childhood (brought upon by his blindness, OBVIOUSLY.), he grew up quite a bit of a dick. A brief training period toughened him up, and humbled him in some ways, but he was still quite odd and unlikable unless you had a sense of humor. Powers and Abilities Jono was a skilled swordsman who few could match. His blindness made him basically immune to any illusion spells, which was proven when he was among the few who could see through the trickery of Seishuu Kazejin. However, his skills were clearly not enough when he faced Zarnagon who mopped the floor with him. Innate Ability: Extra-Sensory Sight (To make up for lack of normal sight; many people who have lost the ability to see or hear claim to have heightened senses, but Jono's have evolved to a supernatural level). He lost this ability after the Cataclysm. Humanitas and Humilitas: Demon-forged bloodsteel katana and wakizashi. Jono took them off Saleos, who had stolen them from an unknown person and named them Rage and Lust. Seeing their craftsmanship and feeling nothing innately evil about the swords, Jono suspects the hand of a one of the famed Yamatian swordsmiths in their creation. He then renamed them. Relationships Naamah Jono had a brief affair with Naamah, Dreadlady of the Western Horde, and ended up challenging her father Pazuzu into a duel. Naamah intervened after Jono had lost the duel in order to save his life from her father's wrath, which led to Jono ending up in the Tronin Desert. Jono hasn't spoken about his time with Naamah that much, and after his various dalliances with women--particularly Vaetris--, it remains unclear what feelings he might still have for the Dreadlady. Refan d'Zarnagon Jono loved to piss Refan off by flirting with Skye even when Skye had officially become Refan's girlfriend. Despite his snarky attitude Jono did his best to cheer Refan up, because he could see in the thief's eyes the tragedies Refan had faced in his early life. Serenity During his time with the Fellowship, Jono became fixated on Serenity, whose usual response to such was violence. Throughout the journey he slowly broke through her shell, but they were both lost at the Battle of Myridia. Skye d'Zarnagon Jono was quite flirty around Skye. They got along quite well because of their personalities, and Skye saw Jono as a cool and wiseass brother. Sophia Jono and Sophia had a one-night stand before the Alentian paladins headed back to Alent. Although Jono seemed to have feelings for Sophia, the woman told him that it had only been a casual night, nothing more, nothing less. Ted Jono and Ted got stuck with one another when Jono planeshifted into the Void. The two have been inseparable ever since. Vaetris L'andariel Jono has been quite flirty around Vaetris who seems to ignore him even though his actions amused her. They grew closer after they undertook the perilous journey to return Hannibal Losstarot to Trinity Gask. Their relationship changed in an instant, however, when Vaetris revealed herself as one of the four archdemons and tried to capture Glaurung in the city, which made Jono choose to protect Glaurung albeit with a heavy heart. After the two exchanged blows and Jono refused to fall under Vaetris's influence, the demoness struck him down and poisoned him with only a hint of sadness in her eyes. See also *Delegation of Thirteen *Fellowship of Tes Pellaria *Humanitas and Humilitas *Naamah *Refan d'Zarnagon *Serenity *Skye d'Zarnagon *Sophia *Ted *Vaetris L'andariel Category:Characters Category:Delegation of Thirteen Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age